If I Could Talk
by Fue97
Summary: Feelings increases but words wont come out , like they're stuffed inside him. All love...All care must be hidden but the truth is he cares about her more than anyone is capable of. Romance and adventures will be with you all the way -A A could be anywhere...
1. Chapter 1

It was send _You wont catch me even if it is misery –A_

Without further threatens , kisses nor harmed ones. Caleb was driven crazy by that last A message or any contact with any of the girls , not to mention that his girl and her friends terrible experience at the dollhouse.

It was freezing cold outside for anyone to be out even in this creepy street , except for Aria and Emily who were hiding behind a trash ban , for any sign of _him._

''I don't know why we believe any words Mona says '' Annoyed Aria whispered to Emily ''We just can't learn from our mistakes , the only thing I'm sure about that she's lying'' She turned to look back at the door of the crappy building.

''I don't think she would like in this subject. She is scared like us'' Emily said pulling her white Juno jacket closer ''Don't forget that she at some point was closer to Jason and indeed he told her some stuff''

''Like what?'' Aria turned around to face Emily

''Like that someone is scared if Jason remembered anything from that night , the night Alison disappeared in and that he or she kept sending him notes , death notes , like there were a hidden plea that he doesn't remember any damn thing. And in fact he kept disappearing from the house more often that even Ali noticed that , he's not acting himself and he lost contact with Mona'' Emily whispered yelling obviously losing her temper.

''Like we know himself'' Aria mumbled to herself

There were a long pause before an old very thin man came out of the building holding a black plastic bag in his hand.

He looked sore and his shenanigan followed him till he reached the left side of the building and threw the plastic bag.

At this moment Emily's phone beeped making the girls puzzle and Emily quickly grabbing the phone to silent it.

''ShhhShhh'' They both stopped moving.

The old man looked around him , satisfied that nothing appeared from nowhere , he returned quickly to the building.

''It's Spencer'' Emily looked at the text that was send to her ''SOS behind Radley stadium'' Emily read it out loud.

''I have to go'' Emily said getting up

''What about me?'' Aria stopped her

''Someone should stay and watch Jason''

Aria glared at Emily ''Why me? I go. You stay.''

''No No No'' Emily looked dready ''You don't know what this crazy old man did to me and Hanna the last time we were here''

Before Aria could protest again , Emily quickly took off ''Wait another fifteen minutes , if nothing happened , leave''

With a frown on Aria's face , she turned around and continued her staring at this hideous building.

What possibly would Jason do in this place? She already had seen him enter 23 minutes ago. Yes she was calculating every minute. Questions kept roaming in her head. Something inside her always trying to push her to avoid Jason , though he never did or spoke unnecessary things she kept imaging.

In this boredom her mind started slowly playing Beyonce song:

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _:_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._

She found her mind drifting to jason's face and then appeared Charles who probably looked like Jason. She shook her head very fast to remove what appeared to be unexplained thoughts.

Out of blue 4 guys got out from the building , they're for sure drunk. Aria sat still so not to make any noise. Seconds later 2 men and the old mad man appeared holding their bottles and singing nonsense.

She hold her breath waiting for the perfect moment to run , this is officially dangerous. While heading backwards , she tripped and the empty bottles made the sound that was enough to caught their attention. Without thinking she turned around to run , blocking her way the 4 drunk men , making around her a circle with giggles escaping their mouths.

''Hey beautiful wanna go for a ride?''

''Someone is scared'' Was said by another

At that moment , he appeared out of the building wearing his beanie and his black jacket , followed by one man both not very drunk.

They looked at the source of the voice , his heart immediately ripped out of his chest seeing the only girl he never expected to see trying to block the hands of the guys that are moving in circle around her. He didn't feel himself except jogging towards the lads.

''Hey'' She looked to see where the angry tone was coming from

She saw Jason coming towards her , his eyes where at the edge of firing , he pushed the men away breaking the circle and taking hold of her hand pushing her behind him.

''She's with me'' The 4 men stopped the mess they were making , mouthing _sorry man , we didn't know_ and then walking away.

She felt like she was taken away from the world for a moment that ended when she felt the tension in her grab.

Without even turning to face her , he drag her behind him to his car. He opened the door for her , she got inside without any words.

He started driving very mad but he never spoke. She wanted to say something but the words were stuffed in her throat.

She sat uncomfortable in her seat feeling like she lit the flame. ''Thank you'' She said shivering after a long time.

''Why did you do this'' This was the first thing that came out of his mouth and she didn't reply.

''You know what would have happened to you?'' He continued and she nodded quietly

''Then why!'' His tone raised and he hit the steering wheel making her jump from her place and her nails pressing in the chair

''Sorry''

He stopped the car ''You don't know what I'll do if something happened to you'' He tone was soft with her green eyes looking at her.

She found herself _looking and staring so deep in his eyes._

''I-I..'' He tried to explain ''You just don't know'' He whispered looking back again at the road and driving.

She found the temperature of her body rise and finding herself looking at the reflection of him in her closed window.

He jaw line was tense and he had blank expression. It was always hard to read him.

He wanted badly to look at her and slow the car down to have few extra minutes with her but he couldn't as usual..

They arrived at her house , she faced him biting her lips ''Sorry for the trouble I made to you early. She wasn't sure how to say that she was spying on him. If it is actually the right word.

''You never made to me trouble'' He said still with blank face but she couldn't see his heart , that was beating very fast making it hard for him to breathe.

''Thank you again'' She looked down opening the door

She just received a nod from him but he kept watching her until she reached the door of her house , opened it , went inside and closed it.

She opened the curtains beside the door watching him driving away with guilt eating her Alive.

''Honey where were you?'' Her mother came from behind

''Mom you scared me!''

She gave her a worry look.

''I was out with Emily'' She exactly didn't lie , she just decided to skip the _what happened next._

''Goodnight mom.'' She kissed her and went upstairs

Giving up , she hugged her ''Goodnight , Honey''

She didn't read the texts from the girls , she just send them _Tell u tomorrow what happened x_

With her clothes on , she rolled over the bed , feeling that something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_You can't stop thinking about me , can you?_

She woke up sweating and her head is hurting her. Not to mention she didn't sleep except for 2 hours as guilt kept choking her.

What if Jason wasn't there to save her? What would have those men done to her? If Jason wasn't there from the first place , she wouldn't be in this crappy place watching him.

She decided to drop that subject , because more thinking will only lead to more guilt and nightmares.

She found a message from Hanna:

 _Does he remind you of someone?_

And a picture of a man looks like Jason in a creepy way.

She felt like she's hallucinating especially after her dream about Jason again but this time to make it worse , Charles decided to pop up in her dreams taking Jason's appearance.

She decided to take a shower after replying to Hanna's message: _A dilaurentis relative?_

 _NO! It's Rhys Matthews works at the Carissimi Group_

 _Who?_

 _Long story. Talk to u later at Spencer's?_

 _Today?!_

 _Yes Aria today! What's wrong with u!_

 _Nth._ _Will be there_

 _Okay._ _U are okay?_

 _?_

 _I mean yesterday_

 _Nth happened really._ _Tell u all when I get there_

 _Okay then. at 7_

 _See u there x_

She tried to clear her mind with every drop of water falling over her. She feels bad about lying , she needs to get it all out but as she had experienced before it turns out very ugly.

Maybe a home cooked pie will make it well?

She's sure that Jason would accept her Thank You Pie , as a matter of fact he have never declined anything from her.

Before sunset she was at his door , it took her a lot of time making a conversation in her head with him , asking and answering every possible thing could happen between them

As she finally decided to knock on his door , it was opened by him making her took a step back quickly stumbling on the step of the porch.

''Aria?'' His low mysterious tone spokes again

''Um..hey'' She swiped a loose strand of her hair ''I can see you're already going out , sorry to disturb. See you later'' She spoke quickly turning away

''No'' He said more faster closing the door and taking her hand to stop her , leaving it quickly as soon as she was facing him ''Wait. Something wrong?'' He asked

''No No'' She shook her head ''I was just-'' She closed her eyes to make a good sentence to be said ''I came to thank you for yesterday'' Handing him the pie.

''Came to thank me or apologize''

''What!'' She was taken back ''You knew all that time that we were watching you?'' She felt the heat risen up to her cheeks

He didn't answer , he just smiled opening the door to put the pie and closing it again.

The keys in his hand made a terrible voice in her head , like she was mocking at her.

''How did you know?'' She insisted , feeling irritated how he was acting very cold.

'' _I've learned to take my cautions''_ He replied coldly continuing to walk towards his car

She followed him ''I don't get it''

''Well you don't have to'' He said losing his temper

''You're provoking!'' She glared realizing what she had said

''I'm provoking! Or you're! Four silly girls snooping on me instead of being busy in their own life!'' His hand flew aggressively

Before she tries to protest he snapped ''I'm trying to stay away and you're the one who are dragging me in to this mess!''

She stood for a moment tears blocking her sight , feeling sorry and selfishly hurt. He has all the right to be like that. She tried to assure herself.

He groaned inside himself , he hated how he's feeling towards her.

He turned around to see her beautiful face looking at the ground , he came closer and she raise her head to catch his eyes.

''Silly?''

A smile was drawn on his lips ''Idiots''

Irresistible playful smile was formed on hers.

''Obnoxious'' He let out dramatically

She gave up giggling and nodding admitting all what he said.

There was a short pause.

''You….want to come? I can drop you off at any place you want'' He asked cursing himself for embarrassing himself at her rejection.

''Where are you going?'' Her question surprised him

''To meet some friends'' He went on quickly ''But I've no problem to-''

''Those guys'' She cut him off , referring to the drunken men the night before

''They're not bad'' He adjusts his beanie nervously ''I'll get something from them and we'll be off''

''No No'' She shook her head '' I don't want to disturb you''

''You don't'' He whispered locking his green eyes to hers

She felt herself blushing , so she quickly looked away.

He felt he's embarrassing himself again ''Sorry'' He went to open the car.

''Is the offer still available?''

:

:

''Okay it'll take a minute'' Jason told Aria stopping the car

They were infront of a night club , she heard loud music but didn't see anything. It was covered all in bronze and around it scooters (motorcycles) were parked.

''Is this the place?'' A worry glare was put on her face

He looked at her not understanding ''Yeah'' he nodded

''I'll come with you'' She said getting out of the car

''Aria'' He shook his head slowly ''I don't prefer''

''But I do'' She replied and started walking towards that glowing place

She remember seeing a picture in Ezra's apartment of this place and written behind the picture _24 RY_

But he seemed not to care about it as he was putting the mustard jar on it.

She was slightly disappointed that he didn't seem to care to much nor he didn't try to persuade her not to go. That made a heavy feeling she didn't expect appear that made her nervous.

She didn't seem to notice how she made him tense but he knew she was somehow stubborn and he was scared she might leave him and don't even stay beside him there. His worries about her made him stay silent under his will.

''Just stay by me'' He settled for this sentence only.

Their shadow followed them , her half posture was visible and the other was hidden behind his huge frame.

The man recognized Jason immediately opening the door for him , surprised a little of the company by a little lady.

Mysterious as usual , he entered accompanied by some looks the ladies gave. She was ashamed by the way she looks in compare of the other girls in the room.

Still she didn't get that he doesn't notice any other girl except her.

His gaze was moved to the group of people were sitting on the very far left , as they came closer she could see clearly the men from the last night without of course the crazy old man and a blonde girl was sitting beside one of the men , both have piercings. Another girl with brunette bronze hair and very short skirt was sitting on the table.

''JD! Hey man!''

A short name for Jason Dilurantes. She mocked them in her head.

After their bro-hugs , he turned to introduce Aria still under his will ''Dudes , this is Aria''

''The girl from the last night''

''We didn't know. No hate?!''

She ignored their comments ''Hi'' She said shortly

No surprise that the only one nice to her was the blonde girl ''Hello , I'm Mira and this is Matt'' She pointed to the man beside her.

''AAAnd I'm Erica'' The one sitting on the table leaned to shake her hand , she sensed a sarcasm tone in her voice.

''J Andrew is starting selling this crap again''

Jason's face changed ''Is he here?''

The man nodded towards a wooden door beside the bar.

He turned to Aria ''I'll be back in a minute. Don't move'' She smelled his scent while he was whispering to her and his glare showed that it's not a good time for protesting.

As Jason was leaving one of the man offered her a drink from the many bottles that were on the table.

''Don't'' Jason warned Drake (one of the men) with his gaze fixed on him.

They continued talking as she wasn't here and she wished that Jason didn't leave her and kept looking every second on the door praying to show up.

''So you're 'Aria' '' Erica sarcastically spoke first , receiving glares from everyone on the table

''Excuse me?'' Aria asked crossing her hands

''Aria Aria'' She ignored her resting on the table ''He couldn't shut up about you''

''E!'' One of the men whispered

''Whenever he's drunk he goes on telling everything about you and how much feelings he have for you'' She kept mocking

There was a moment of shock and everything stopped except for the words that she could hear very clearly.

''She's absolutely gorgeous''

''I remember the first time she ever spoken to me''

''I love her hair…It's weird , right?'' One of the man mimicked Jason's voice

''And many times he mistaken you as 'Aria' '' Mira pointed out to Erica

She could see their faces , some are giggling and the other peeking at her with pity in their eyes. She couldn't decide the pity was for her or for Jason.

Jason came from behind looking suspicion , receiving worry looks from his pals who quickly goes to their drinks.

''So J, this is the Aria?'' Erica asked sassy

He swears if looks could kill , she would be burning dead already.

''You're very famous'' She turned to Aria

She didn't dare to look at him , nor did he.

''She's drunk'' Mira raised her drink to have Jason's attention.

''No I'm not'' She insisted laughing

''Let's go'' Jason ordered

She hesitated for a second , her legs are moving following Jason and her brain in frozen unable to make any concludes even they are very obvious.

His steps were much faster than hers , that she had to jog to catch him.

''Why did you even talk to them?!'' He turned harshly

''I didn't'' She stopped walking sensing him being nervous.

He closed his eyes , stabling his breathe opening the car door for her.

He drove very fast this time , still she didn't know her destination.

 _Should she tell him that she was lying and she just wanted to go to Republic Yolo Club to see what Ezra was hiding there?_

 _Now she knew what RY meant , she needs to find out what Ezra has to do with it._

''So where I can drop you off?''

''At Spencer's. My friends cancelled'' She lied


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Jaria lovers x**

 **I was disappointed by the A reveal , I thought it would be more interesting and shocking and most important worth all the episodes we watched and theories we kept making in our minds. My story ''It's my pleasure'' in it I declared the Cece is A but that while ago , I thought after all the new events that had happened , A would be a real shock to us. They didn't cover up a lot of things like from season one till now , I don't know what will happen next but I hope they fix it up.**

 **Anyway , I wanted to tell you how much I love your feedback and I appreciate your interest in the story and your msgs. You make me very very grateful xx**

 **I somehow know who would be A in my story and I'm very excited about it. The reveals wont be anything you expected. I hope you will love it!**

 **I changed things that were in the series to make it work with the storyline I'm working on , so just don't get confused. They're not a lot.**

 **Thank you very much for following my works , you're amazing.**

''Okay , I registered all A messages and linked them to all the incidents that have happened to us'' Spencer , active than ever , sat with her laptop on her laps.

Emily was standing by the chair infront of her , Aria and Hanna on the bed facing her. Everyone was quiet listening to what to be useless.

''But where would this lead us?'' Aria asked

''By connecting to the places that sell that things she or he sends to us and by attaching dates and time the messages where sent and everyone we knows were away , and we wont forget Rhys Matthews and who appeared in a perfect timing. It will take a lot of time but I'm sure it will work''

She didn't notice the worry looks the girls gave , knowing the last time Spencer did something like that didn't end up well to her as she was at the edge of losing her mind.

''Well if this could help , Jason was out of town and lied about rehab all that and he also kept going to that same building'' Emily informed.

Aria turned around ''He has nothing to do with this''

''How do you know? Did he tell you something?'' Emily pressed

''Still he has nothing to do with that! We don't have to drag him in every bad thing that happens to us'' Aria determined

''I said 'If this could help!' '' There was a slight tension in the air.

''Am I late?'' Alison appeared at the door of Spencer's room

All the eyes were on Spencer , no one knew that Ali will be here.

''No No'' Spencer shook her head ''We've just started''

She walked in unease taking place beside Spencer.

''Ali what the last thing you heard from Noel?''

Ali was surprised by her question.

''Please Ali don't lie'' Spencer continued.

''I can't say'' She whispered

''Why he was helping you Ali?!'' Aria pressed

''Do you have something on him?'' Alison seemed hurt by Hanna's question.

''I've changed! Why you guys don't see that?'' Ali huffed

''Like you and your brother could ever change!'' Hanna mumbled

As Aria was about to stand for Jason again Alison spoke ''Fine! He helped me because he has been in love with me!''

Those shocking words sank in each girl's mind.

''At the time he tried to flirt with me I was drowned by A's threats , so I tried to push him away but he was so stubborn , eventually I told him everything. I had to let it out to anyone , I was suffocated''

''What happened next?'' Emily joined them

''He stood by me and when I escaped , he thought you were the reason , so he started intimidating everyone of you. He knew that I was never killed!''

Every girl had her déjà vu and Noel's actions started to become more sensible.

''Then I reached him with the help of Melissa''

''What? After all you've done to her!'' Spencer snapped

Ali looked at her ' _'I was helping her too''_

''With what?'' Hanna asked

''Hey girls'' Spencer Mother's voice caught their attention.

''Hi Mrs Hastings'' The girls quickly said

She sensed that her presence was unwanted ''Okay if you need anything please tell me''

''Okay''

''Sure''

''Thanks''

''Ali someone like Noel was penalizing us because he has some sort of feeling for you is crazy'' Emily stated

''You know what guys!'' Alison stood up ''You're the crazy ones , cheating , lying , stealing and also some of you fraud. You're the one I should be careful with not him''

The conversation with Jason played back at her mind. _The award of walk of shame goes to the four liars!_

There was a complete silence after her disappearance but didn't last long.

''Oh my god guys! She's in love with him too!'' The words slip out of Hanna's mouth groggily

''What Melissa has to do with Ali'' Spencer talked to herself

Each one kept ignoring the others speech…

''They're right'' Everyone stared at Aria.

''They?'' Spencer asked

''I mean Alison'' Aria snapped out of her thoughts ''We've been dragging more people into this. They have their own lives too''

''Aria who told that?'' Worried Spencer asked

Not wanting to talk about it she changed the subject ''I found the meaning of Ry in Ezra's photo. It's Republic Yolo Club , it's a very creepy place and I think it has to do with Ezra'a old investigating about Ali and A''

''Aria you should talk to him'' Hanna alarmed Aria to the fact that she must face him soon. She doesn't know how to identify their relationship now. It's her fault or theirs? Always in any relationship 'their fault' is the suitable answer.

''I can talk to him if you want'' Emily offered.

''No I'll'' Aria assured them.

''Sooo what we'll do with Mr Rhys'' Hanna groaned

''There is a connection between them'' Spencer grab a pencil and a paper and started pointing out facts.

''Melissa knows Sara Harvey , Sara knows Bethany , Bethany was connected with Charles , Rhys owns a side business with Melissa , Melissa is staying - supposed to be in Atlanta – Jenna is now working in Georgia , Noel is nowhere to be found but has connection with Melissa and he was gone the same time as Cece who were both helping Ali. Melisaa and Cece used to date Jason and Ian , who were members in N.A.T club''

The girls were shocked ''What! We must dig up from the past till present'' Spencer said as if she was talking to idiots.

''How did you know that Rhys had business with your sister?'' Aria started to get confused.

''Toby helped me to know everything we can about Rhys''

''That why you should wait and have patience'' Spencer looked at Hanna , who rolled her eyes and took a look at her shiny red nail polish.

''Okay , so Bethany knew Melissa , Sara , Charles and maybe Jason and Ian''

''I said maybe!'' Emily snapped after receiving a glare from Aria

''Why are you defending Jason like that?'' Hanna asked suspicious ''Actually I think Jason has a hand in all that!''

Before Aria could protest , she continued ''Remember when we were at the dollhouse , A asked you to dye your hair pink as before , Jason said he missed your pink hair. When you were together nothing happened to you but when he knew you're in a relationship with Ezra you started to be threaten again by A''

''That's not true'' Spencer didn't wanted to listen more.

''You don't want to believe it because he's your brother'' Emily pointed out

''If Rhys is Jason brother then maybe they work together as one person and when Jason gets drunk he tells Rhys everything and he act this way to keep his brother safe.''

''Hanna. Please stop'' Aria mumbled

''The elevator accident!'' Hanna pointed to Emily

Aria stood up , lost her temper and filled with guilt ''If he was that horrible why he would save me from a bunch of his drunken pals , if he was lying why he would come to Ian's funeral and talk to me. He's just sick of Rosewood so he walked away''

''That's your theory'' Hanna sat crossing her arms 'making I don't believe your drama' face.

Feeling hurt from both sides , she grabbed her bag ''See you later'' She looked at Spencer and marched through the door.

''Oh my god!'' Spencer rolled over her bed frustrated putting the paper behind a pinned paper on the wall.

''Spenc , I don't think Sara in all these mess'' Emily slowly said.

''You too!'' Hanna waved her hand at Emily ''Everyone is defending who is close to him but not looking at any of the facts''

''Hanna calm down'' Spencer closed her laptop after putting the information she have in a USB. She learned from her mistakes. _Never leave an important info while A is around._

''Whatever. I need to go.''

''Okay Great. So everyone is gonna leave'' Spencer mocked a smile not looking at anyone of them but at her wardrobe to pick a jacket to put her USB in it''

''What's next'' Emily asked pulling her hair up with an elastic.

''I need to get Melissa to come back''


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, can we meet later?" She frowned even though the conversation was taking place on the phone.

There was a short pause "We can meet at my place now if you want."

She heard traffic and people taking "Are you even at your place?"

''Um I'm heading now actually"

Where had he been already? Then she knew it wasn't her place to ask anything like that.

"I was finishing some papers in the consulate" He seemed to read her mind. 

"Ezra, thank you for doing this" She started "I really appreciate it but if you don't have time, I totally get it and-"

"No, it's perfectly fine" He cut her off.

She took a deep breathe trying to steady her thoughts "Thank you"

"So by 6?'' He asked almost grinning on the other side.

She saw the perfect gift in the shop opposite to her "Perfect"

''Great" He said assuming that she answered.

:

She stood at the door steps confident about what she was doing and hearing the door bell ringing made her more sure that what she was doing is just favorable.

She stood there some time still no one get it. She looked at the gift in her hand , it was wrapped in a unique way with yellow and silver.

"Okay" She huffed quietly going to the back door.

As she gets closer she hears hammering and stops as she sees the sight of him. His back was facing her , he was shirtless , around his jeans a waistband full with hammers and beetles. He was standing on the ladder facing the roof of the extended room they have at the back of their house.

 _He looks so peaceful, she thought._

With the tiny noise she made, he quickly turn around "Aria!"

''Hey" She half-waved looking at the ground rather than staring at him.

There was a long pause waiting for her to say how she magically stepped in the house of the scariest people in town.

"I-I was just searching for Alison" She stuttered seeing him get down and walking towards her.

"She's not home" A strand of his gold brown hair fell on his face making him more cozy.

"Uhh, okay I'll catch her later" A creepy blush appeared on her face but this time no thick long hair to hide it.

"She'll be back very soon if you want to wait" He said removing the waist-band.

 _Please I beg you to stay._

"Yeah" She answered mindlessly then started cursing herself.

She was surprised by her answer as he was.

"You want to…get in?" He noticed her flickering at the room "Yeah, I was just fixing the roof. It can wait. No rush" He tried to act cool but failed as always. The only thing that helps that his face doesn't show much emotions.

She sat on the stool in the kitchen "you want something?"

"No thank you, I'm okay"

He put infront of her a coke and started drinking his "A gift?"

She looked down "Oh, yeah. For Ali, I suppose" She let out a small laugh "A Diary"

" _Hello may I help you" A short lady with a cheerful smile approached her_

" _I'm just looking for a gift" Her eyes peeked through small notebooks and handy mirrors._

" _She likes drawing?"_

" _Not very much" Aria smiled letting her hand roll over the neat side to side gift boxes._

'' _What about writing?" Her tone was observance_

" _Yeah very much"_

" _OH! I know what to get you" She squealed_

 _WOW! Overreacting. Aria whispered._

 _She came after few seconds handing her three big notebooks "They are Diaries. The best in here."_

 _The glittery yellow and silver one caught her eyes, on the top was written:_ _Secrets make the world go round, go and make yours._

" _I'll take that"_

"She likes dealing with secrets" Jason stated "It's the perfect gift"

"Are you one good terms with her?" She opened the coke and took a sip.

He nodded "She changed. In a better way" A smile crept on his face.

"You changed too" She took the coke passing it right and left.

She didn't know what she meant when she said these words, if they mean he changed that he didn't care about her like her used to , the quick glances , the few words that holds so much meaning , peeking while no one watching. It means that she's selfish. And if they mean he changed that he started to drink again and to deal with guys like Andrew. It means that she cares about him and in both cases she's selfish.

 _Way to go Aria!_

"In a good way or a bad way?" He asked actually caring about her opinion and that hurts him.

"It doesn't matter" She got up "I should go"

His features froze and was about to stop her to have a couple of minutes with her again, just then Alison entered and for the first time her presence brought him happiness.

"Aria?" She put her bag down unsure what to say.

"I was waiting for you" She looked at Jason and then back at Ali.

"Okay" He marched towards the backdoor "I have work to complete" He pointed at the roof and let out a small laugh.

Biting her lips wishing he didn't leave right away "I came to apologize. Last night we weren't on good terms"

For sure she wanted to know the secrets Alison was keeping as she wasn't saying all the truth but first she should earn her trust as Jason stating she's becoming a better person and Aria could clearly see that.

"This is for you" She handed her the gift.

Her face turned into soft smile "It's beautiful" She read the words that was written on the top "Thank you"

They hugged knowing each of them needed it for so long.

"I should probably go" She remembered her meeting with Ezra. Should it be called meeting, date or appointment? She left it unanswered.

"Hey Aria!"

"Yes?''

"Please come very often"

:

"Sorry I'm late" Aria's first words after a long silence at the door

"Only 7 minutes late" Ezra let her in "Not as if I'm counting" He giggled and she forced a grin on her face.

She took a seat on the usual couch "I need you help with something" She said direct.

"Sure" He sat opposite her, he was expecting first to offer a drink then talk about what has been going on with their lives, but she seemed to skip all this "With what specifically?"

''Do you recognize RY as a place you visited before?"

He stared at the table infront of him trying to remember a RY place.

"You had a picture of it" She jumped from her place searching in the kitchen, he followed her clueless.

"HA! Here it is" She found it torn a little but can be perfectly memorized.

He took the picture from her hand "Do you remember that place Ezra? And the date or the number written, does 24 have any explanation?" Her questions kept refreshing his memories.

Ezra stood focused on the picture from some time "This place where I met Jenna"

"Jenna?! As Toby's?" Her eyes for a second popped out.

"Yes, I met her when I was doing my searches about you and the girls and all the Alison things"

"W-Why?" She tried to adjust her thoughts.

"She offered to help me. Giving me information about all I need to know about you and your friends" A shameful look occurred on his face.

She was taken back, blocking away any tears from falling.

"But I stopped as soon as I fell in love with you" He said quickly.

What the meaning of 'I fell in love with you' after these words. Sometimes the perfect words doesn't hold a meaning after the wrong things.

"And 24?" Her voice shivered.

"The number of the table we usually sat on" He examined the image "She told me that if I ever needed anything, I'll find it on Table 24. But I never went there again"

"Do you have these information now?" She sighed.

"Yes all in the basement" He stopped for a second "Aria this is a dangerous place, drug dealers, stolen things and illegal immigrants are all in this place"

Why she felt insulted knowing the Jason goes to this place.

"Aria have you went there?" Ezra asked bringing her from her thoughts.

"NO NO. I didn't" Another lie to complete the zone.

 **:**

 **Hope you find it enjoyable as much as I was when I was writing it xoxo**

 **Ezra: You make me look pathetic!**

 **Me: Sorry I'm a Jaria fan :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Montgomery,**

 **We are sorry to inform you that you had not been accepted in King's College London.**

 **University Administration**

Her eyes kept flickering on the screen, did that just happen? She felt all her dreams crushing, suffocation conquered her. She closed her laptop while salty tears falling from her eyes whom she closed very tight trying to escape the reality, her breath became faster almost her heart leaping out of her chest.

"Aria!" She heard her mum calling her.

"Coming!" She sat on the bed wiping her tears and doing her best to steady her cracking voice.

"Mum?" She found her mum sitting on the couch and the phone in her hand.

"Sweety, please come here" Her mother patted her hand beside her for Aria to sit.

She swallowed hard "You alright?" It was a stupid question to ask as she herself wasn't convinced of being alright.

Her mother shook her head "My aunt died" there was a short pause "The funeral is tomorrow morning and I'll be leaving today"

"Mom, I'm very sorry" She hugged her.

She didn't understand why people say sorry at this situation, it's not their fault and the truth that the people who hear this word know that it's a useless words, others trying to show their fake pity.

She thinks at this situations the best is showing you truly care not words.

But it seems that 'I'm sorry' became a tradition, everyone says it as something they retained.

:

"Take care of each other. Okay?" Aria and Mike nodded as their mother got in the cab and it drove slowly away.

"I'm heading to practice" In a few minutes Mike escaped, leaving Aria with no one to share her distress with.

She put her jacket on knowing it would rain, but at this point she didn't care, she was holding tears for so long, keeping all inside her, her failure, her break up with Ezra, the stress A makes. All to herself. Everyone thinks that just few days and everything will be fine, completely opposite.

She couldn't blame her mom for leaving today, she blamed her dead aunt for dying today. She needed her mother.

 _Selfish Ungrateful_

That neatly described her.

Her cheeks were wet from tears and her heart was as her shoes covered with mud. She continued walking until she reached the orchard behind the woods.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it empty, the minute she felt relief she stumbled in a bottle that made her loose her balance.

"Ouch" She whined in pain, her knee was scratched by the small pieces of wood on the ground.

She felt something blocking the light "What the-"

"What are you doing here?" Jason was on his knees infront of her.

"I-I umm" She stared at him not knowing what to say "What You doing here?"

He chuckled examining her knee "I think I asked first"

"I go to this place sometimes. I found about it at Ian's funeral"

That was a long time ago…She looked at his face for anything…Nothing.

"You?" God it's very hard to get two words out of his mouth!

He helped her up "Same"

"Really?!" He received a glare and a raising eyebrow.

He smirked wrapping his arm around her waist and she leaned on him "Something like that"

"Maybe your friends who found out about it!" She teased clearly putting the blame of the new-old Jason on them.

"What do you have against them!" He laughed "Let me" He helped her sit on the bench.

She felt his warmth after sitting close to her "Have you been drinking?"

His peeks went towards the bushes "I use to go here whenever I want to clear my mind"

"And drink?"

He looked at her and laughed turning his head back to the view infront of them.

"You're fine?" His gaze was fixed on her.

She looked at her knee and beamed "Yeah. Perfectly fine"

"I don't mean this" He quietly said.

She felt his looks go through her. She shivered feeling her eyes water "H-How can you notice when something wrong" A sarcastic smile was drawn on her face.

He-like always- didn't answer her "Did you have a fight?"

"With who?" She laughed, honestly didn't expect an answer thinking that he will understand her mocks.

"With _him_ " He tensed beside her.

Her heart skipped a beat "You mean Ezra?"

He faced her again waiting for an answer, feeling stupid interrogating her life when he clearly remember that she gave a message that she doesn't want anything to do with him.

You'll always be Alison's weird brother.

"It…" She took a deep breath "it has nothing to do with _him"_

"Sorry" He bent to take a neat look at her face "I didn't mean to-"

"I just wasn't accepted in the college I applied for" She cut him off quickly not wanting to hear any apologizes from him anymore.

His gaze soften "I…I don't-"

"Yeah you don't know what to say" She wiped her tears "That's is better in these situations"

He hesitated at first, then his hands moved slowly around her, her response terrified him but smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder and moved closer to him.

"How do you know what you want in life?" She asked not moving from her place.

He was quiet for some time then said "Everyone wants only one thing in life…to be happy, so for that purpose it differs from one to another in what they do to reach the goal."

"Deep ha?" She giggled feeling his chest move up and down with her.

"That's what you get when you're Jason Dilurantis"

"Very arrogant" She huffed

He started rubbing her shoulder after feeling her shivers beside him "You still didn't answer my question"

She raised her head a little "What question?"

"You said I've changed." He stopped and his eyes met hers "And I asked you whether it's a bad thing or a good thing. You didn't answer."

A seconds she were lost in his eyes, cold but held every meaning, every words he didn't say out loud, is kept in his eyes.

A seconds for her seemed like a reign.

For a second he wanted to speak out, to tell her what has been eating him alive, he did something to her he's ashamed of, he wished he wasn't there _that day_ , could she forgive him? If he told her how much she means to him and then she knew what he had done, she would hate him forever.

He decided to stay quiet as always…

She swallowed hard "Matt and the other guys, they brought you back to drinking and let you deal with drugs. Jason…I noticed that Andrew guy you 'Talked To'. They bringing the bad sides in you"

Her face was so close he could smell her odor, the one she always put from, since she used to spend time with Ali, he was able to see her delicate features that he failed to cherish any but hers.

"You noticed that Erica likes you very much, she made up a lot of things infront of me just to grab your attention" She insisted on bringing up that subject as she was dying to know if Erica was telling the truth about what Jason's has been telling them.

Her heart beats fast wanting to memorize every word he will say now.

He shifted from his place "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Things like 'you remember the first time I ever spoken to you' and 'you think it's weird that you love my hair'" She smiled at how silly the words are coming from her mouth.

He gained his balance back and left out an awkward laugh, under his will "Probably when I'm drunk I don't remember what I said"

A little disappointed she rested her back on the back of the bench and his hands found its way back on his legs.

 _Just to know Aria my affection towards you never lessen even when you try to push me away._

"Anyway they were probably reserved because they don't know you well"

"But not Erica" She snapped keeping her gaze on the woods infront of them.

Annoyed whiff came out of his mouth "And I don't like her that way"

She smiled inside herself but her gaze was fixed anywhere except on him.

"You were hallucinating about me" She teased and joy filled her hearing his laughers.

:

It was nearly sunset and the weather was getting colder.

"So what's your backup plan?" He asked taking a full look at her now not very pale face.

"That's the problem, I don't have a backup plan"

"What about writing a book, working in a publisher office, getting married, doing a MA in literature, having kids-"

"Slow down!" She giggled "I think you have many backup plans for me"

"Well what can I do! I'm good at that" He respond.

"I need a backup plan in many things in my life"

"I know that you're not fine, even you're trying to convince everybody otherwise" He continued genuinely "I know I'm the last one to judge, we weren't close at any time. Mike and Alison were the only common people between us, you realize that this is the first time we talk about ourselves? Not about other people and their problems, we're talking about our lives"

 _And it's a very big deal to me._ He decided to keep that to himself or he will ruin the moment.

She felt blood rush and heat even though it's freezing outside. She started to think the man beside her was the one who she would be afraid of him, the senior mysterious guy, the best friend big brother she almost passes out whenever he just randomly talks to her.

Yes. Time changed and they're here together, not randomly talking, no fear that he's sitting beside her, no general conversation. But personal conversation without people eyeing them.

"He broke up with me"

He listened carefully…First Ezra breaking up with her….Second A theories but she avoided mentioning Spencer's theory….Third Distance that is growing between her and her mother….Fourth Her Future.

He didn't answer but he memorize everything she said.

"You're probably bored by now" She blushed letting an awkward laugh "By the- Oh my god! It's raining" She raised her jacket to cover her head.

It started by just raining and then quickly converted into a rainstorm, he kept quiet the whole timing, walking behind her while she's jogging soaking wet towards her home.

"Well thank you…" She was breathing heavily

They were standing under the roof of her house, drops of water were falling down from his messy hair, the tiny drops of water on her face made it shine.

"It was actually the best time I had since I got back"

Her index finger automatically found its way to her right eyebrow combing it, looking clumsy.

"We should hang out more" She tried to seem casual.

"I love to" He then took a step forward and closed his eyes, reaching her forehead, planting a kiss that lasted a proper time.

She felt him leave but she was still closing her eyes _Please let me stray in this moment sometime._


	6. Chapter 6

Scanning the internet for another qualified college was a great plan B. She listened to Jason's advice, feeling a lot better after _their conversation_ , satisfied that she applied for another two and keeping in mind there is always a plan C.

Her phone vibrates, she quickly got it not wanting to wake her mother that was already sleeping on the couch for an hour now. She bit her lips seeing his name flashes on the screen, opening the message quickly finding two links and a text under them.

 _I thought you need help figuring out ur plan B…_

She opened the links and a grin made its way to her face. They were for two colleges applicable for Aria's dream of Literature and Writing.

Her nails echoed on the window making tiny sound like the tiny raindrops outside, should she call him or not? Or she should stick to a 'thank you' message? Will it be rude if she didn't? Or if she sent a message he'll think she's overreacting?

 _Or Or Or…._ She found herself overthinking about it where she was sure that it didn't take him a long time to decide and he just sent it. She felt stupid as always.

 _It did actually take from him a lot of gluts thinking whether to send it or not. He went home after their conversation and one thing in his mind to get her the best. His hands tremble when he was pressing send, he was worried she would think he's being creep._

 _At this moment his phone rang and he could feel that he was holding his breathe all this time. It was he. She's calling. She's his perfect dream._

''Hi" He heard her whisper that sounded the perfect tune for him.

"Hi"

"I can't believe you did this for me" She started putting her palm on her cheek to stop the heat coming like a flow.

He drifted in the phone call and started walking calmly up and down in his dark room "I hope that it helped"

His voice sounded very attractive on the phone, very calm, very mature, breathtaking…

She mentally groaned at herself.

"You searched" She wanted to tell him how thankful she was "You made effort" how grateful she was "You remembered. You did it" how special he makes her feel "for me" Her voice cracked at the end.

"I'll do anything for you"

 _If I just could tell you…_

As usual fear held him silent half waiting for her respond and half expecting from her to change the subject.

"Can I tell you something?" She turned to make sure her mother was still sleeping.

She felt like a young teenager who's sneaking behind her parents to meet up with her super secret boyfriend.

He shifted his weight on the arm of the couch "Anything"

She didn't want to overthink again so she blurts out "You're like a haven"

His mouth moved silently trying to make any word to be spoken but nothing come out and his heart beats changed into the pointer in the clock moving every freaking second.

"And you're the safe of this haven"

Her breath hitched and her mind stopped working in a plea to keep this moment as long as it can.

"Jason?" Ali's figure appeared on the door steps switching carefully the lights on "Why on earth you're sitting in the dark?" She giggled coming closer to her brother.

"I feel more relaxed this way" He smiled not forgetting that Aria is on the phone with him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I just made dinner for a 'brother and sister little date' "She grinned entwining her fingers together.

She heard the conversation and didn't like to be the reason in stopping a progress in the relationship between Jason and Alison, so she quickly spoke "Jason go" And to lighten the air a little "And then you can tell me how this 'little date go'

He giggled on the other side "Yeah I'll keep that in mind"

Then the long waited phone call ended. He looked at his young sister swaying really excited infront of his and he realized that his life was starting to mend.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I hope after tonight we can take our relationship to the next level" He winked.

She acted to be thinking "I'll think about it" She wrapped her hand on his waist moving together out of his room "Maybe I'll be out of your league" She teased.

He giggled "Oh no I don't think so _Molly_ "

:

:

"God what's wrong with you! They didn't get us in" Hanna whispered/yelled facing Spencer.

"They said we're not members" Emily played with her straw not looking at any of the girls.

Hanna and Emily tried hard to enter RY club, but it turned out a devastating failure. A Member Ship was the last thing they needed.

"Caleb is really mad about going to that creepy place" Hanna shoved the chicken stripes inside her mouth "I can do this again"

"You can't let him control you" Emily commented sighing.

Hanna snapped without any hesitation "This is NOT controlling. This is PROTECTING. And I respect him enough to do so. You just have to learn how to differentiate between the two!"

The table went quiet and his appeared out if nowhere in Aria's mind.

"We need a miracle, right?" A beam popped on her face while the other faces looked numb.

"I know _the miracle_ "

:

:

"I'm pretty excited too" Spencer nodded to Aria grinning, the two girls looked at Hanna who sat crossing her hands and her lips pressed together, clearly pissed.

"This is clearly insane"

"Sorry for taking so long" The car jerked a little when he popped in.

She was cut off by Spencer's casual answer from the back seat "Hey we the ones who owe you"

Aria remembered their conversation, her promise and he's doing it for her.

As he drove to the last place he wishes any of the girls to be in, he tried to remind himself he's doing it for Aria as she kept her words and didn't jumped into a suicide step on her own.

"Umm where's Emily?" Jason asked peeking through the front mirror.

"She wasn't feeling okay" Spencer brushed it off

"Or because she wasn't so happy about the idea" Hanna murmured making Aria rolls her eyes.

He knew some of them don't trust him completely, not even the people in Rosewood.

 _It's all about time to get out of this bloody place…_

He parked next to a car he for sure knows her owner "It's gonna be pretty crowded today as it's Friday night so keep yourself invisible"

The next thing they knew when they got in, other than the smell of alcohol, drugs and sweat is in the far right corner Jenna was sitting with the one and only Rhys.

"I'll catch up with you later" Jason said and in a blank of an eye her was gone

She saw him entering that room beside the bar like the last time, she was really angry with him. He let her promise him not to do any suicidal stuff but he can't promise that either! Before she can go after him a hand snapped her.

"Let's go sit" Spencer directed her to a table not very far away on the left but between a group of high people result from drinking and other thing she doesn't want to think about.

She looked at Jenna and Rhys, they seem a little bit cozy. He took her hand in his and she smiled saying something, then giving him a file.

"What is that?" Hanna tipped up to get a better look.

Then, he kissed her forehead and they got up turning to leave. The three girls quickly lowered in their seats and turned their heads away until they were safe. From the window they could see a white car taking them.

"So Rhys knows Melissa and Jenna" Spencer said "Ha! There you are"

Aria jumped from her place with questions for him and a really long speech about putting himself in problems that he doesn't need. She doesn't quiet yet know what exactly _these problems_ but she's sure they are bad.

"You're done" It was an order more than a question.

She wanted to slap him so hard as he didn't make any eye contact with her because he's sure as hell that she knows what he was doing.

They all followed him out, Hanna was on her phone with Caleb assuring him she was alright.

His face wrenched when his hand held the steering wheel, he put his hand on his torso for some seconds closing his eyes then started to drive like nothing happened.

"We're here" He pulled off at Hanna's "Good night"

"Nighty" She turned before getting out "Thank you for tonight" She genuinely smiled and a beam appeared on his face.

"Okay you're house" Jason looked at Aria.

"No it's not." The two looked at her "Did you forget already! I suppose to take…this thing from your house" She grinned feeling stupid but it's her turn to be stubborn.

He raised his eyebrows not understanding anything.

"Yeah yeah. Good that I remembered" She faked a laugh.

"O-Okay" Spencer got from the car suspiciously "Oh great!" She saw the lights from her house is on and knew there would be a long Mother and daughter talk.

Jason again looked at Aria trying to make what she meant but nothing. This time they arrived at his murky house.


	7. Chapter 7

She kept dragging her feet until she reached the cashier, she placed the printed jumper on the table feeling the Christmas spirit already; remembering that Mike liked that Nike converse and it was the last thing on her list.

"Thanks" She smiled taking the bag from the lady at the cashier.

"Fancy ha?" She bumped into the unwanted person to crush her Christmas spirit. _Erica._

Her staring on her Bershka bag caused her anxiety to rise. "How-w you doing?" She asked shortly hoping this conversation will end as quickly as A appears and disappears.

"Perfectly fine" She answered popping the 'p' letter.

Aria nodded slowly "Okay nice seeing y-" She was cut by Erica.

"Why don't we see you with Jason anymore?" Her sassy mouth spoke "Like we're together 24/7 and we truly enjoyed your company last time, though you didn't talk much"

 _Yeah because you were having the spotlight._ She thought to herself.

"I was kind of busy" She kept tapping her feet. _It's Christmas, be nice._ She reminded herself.

"ERINA CASSE" An woman in her 40s gestured towards them.

 _Erica is short for Erina Casse._ She bit her lips preventing herself from laughing.

"Oh hi" The woman smiled reaching her hand out for Aria "You must be Erica's friend, I'm her sister Emilia"

Aria looked at Erica, whose face was more red than an erupted volcano, and then back at her sister "Nice to meet you"

After an awkward silence Aria found an opportunity to get out of this crap situation "I probably should go" She received a nod from Emilia and a rolling eyes from the other.

She turned to leave hearing 'Merry Christmas' from the sister and she nicely waved to her smiling.

"God I need to get out of this town" She mumbled to herself.

:

Walking back home, she remembered the conversation she had with Jason and hearing him hesitate on the other side of the phone before replying and the breath he took in every pause between them. She blushed beaming to herself. _A plus one she made this stupid Erina jealous!_

A Santa was standing in a corner with kids and teens around him "Choose a card having a message that all you need for Christmas is it"

 _What is it? Some kind of magic?_ She decided to try her luck as a long of adults seem to believe that too.

She picked a tucked green card feeling the excitement of a 3 years old kid while opening it.

 _Oh my sweet torment,_

 _No point in fighting, you start again_

 _I'm just a worthless being_

 _Without him I'm a bit troubled_

 _I wander around alone on the subway_

 _A last dance_

 _To forget my great misery_

 _I want to get away, everything to start again,_

 _Oh my sweet torment_

Someone thinks about those exact lines everyday, I wonder what he did to deserve this misery…Merry Christmas xoxo

Her hands trembled and her facing spinning in every direction. _A…A everywhere._

The santa was gone. A strong headache hit her head hard. She covered her face with her hands

 _When all that will be over?_

 _Someone will be thinking about those exact lines everyday_. The lines suddenly pop in her mind. She opened the card quickly re-reading it again and again.

 _Oh my god!_

She jumped from her place, running to stop him before he leaves.

:

It started with small drops then pouring rain overlapped. He closed the curtains after taking one last glance "Merry Christmas, Jason" He whispered to himself the focusing his attention on the packing he has.

There was a loud knock on the door, he got up opening it, his eyebrows were raised and amusement was written all over his face. She was standing infront of his own door wet and her chest raising and falling.

She stormed in pushing him and turning sharply to face him "What did you do?" Her voice was steady and pale.

He closed the door confused, rolling the sleeves up closing the distance between the "What did I do?"

Well she didn't knew a clue about what she was talking about, very smart move from her. She blinked "You tell me"

"Aria I swear I have no idea what you're talking about" He's always like that steady, emotionless, hard face and barely visible.

She frowned handing him the card she received "Here"

He opened it, then looked at her, then back at the paper. "What I have to do with that?" Although he felt the words hit him hard he tried to brush off the feeling "It's a song. Maria used to sing it" Whenever they meet she usually sing it playing the drums failing to get the beats right. "Maybe this person is messing with you like always"

With rage filling her she handed him her phone "What did you do on the Halloween?"

 _Ask him about what he did on Halloween Train Ride;)_

 _Early Christmas gift xoxo_

 _A-_

He swallowed hard handing the phone to her avoiding her glare.

The doubt she tried to fight all her way to his house pushed its way up again. "Jason please tell me what did you do?" The plea in her voice ached his heart and his brain so much.

He took a step backwards rubbing his face with his palm "Aria I swear I'm very sorry"

"W-what did y-you do?'' The stubborn tears stood at the edge refusing to fall.

"I'm and not coming back. This is better."

She jumped from her place snatching his shirt up revealing his abdomen and the tiny scar at the very end that she didn't notice before.

Her head snapped up and the stubbornness fell uncontrollably. She pushed him back with every power she have but he was stronger grabbing her wrist pushing her into his chest.

"I beg you to listen" He whispered in her hair.

Her sobs echoed in his ears….His voice was quiet as he started "Mona came to me telling me she found Garrette dead and she put him in a box. She begged me not to tell the police, knowing her past, they might think that she killed him."

Aria's sobs stopped and he slowly took her to the couch and sat beside her "She swore that she didn't do it. I actually believed her, we were close at that time and I knew what she had passed through. She would come to me consultation session..." He stared at the blank facing him.

"I helped her carry the box and I swear to god I didn't know you were into that box! When I heard whines I thought he was still alive, we argued and then the stab stopped everything."

She searched in his face for anything….anything that she can hold up to. To clench to.

"My mind was blurred after knowing it was you all long. I remember covering the stab until I reached home and I had to act normal seeing you crying and making your way out. So, this was the end of anything that can link me to Mona. The last time I saw her when she came to check on the wound and that's it"

He faced her "I know she's crazy so any charge will be null and void. I couldn't face you, I wanted to get away as far as possible from you"

"You are a selfish bastard"

His eyes widen at her first spoken words.

''You were leaving after making me getting attach to you"

"I-I am..." He trailed off "After all I said that all what you get from that?!"

"I'm telling you-'' He was cut off by her lips pressing on his.

The moment he took to register what just had happen flipped away when he pulled her head closer to his and deepened the kiss. The heat between the bodies fired move as she glued herself to him.

"You don't know how much I dreamed of that moment" He mumbled between the kisses.

:

He was resting his foot on the table and she was snuggling on him, he back resting on his chest and her legs were on his.

"Merry Christmas" He handed her a dark blue box

She took the box from him while adrenaline rushing in her blood as fast as a Bugatti Veyron.

A shining gold bracelet appeared when the box was opened, it held pendants hanging neatly from it.

"Everyone of those is a symbol" Jason brought his head closer to take a clear look.

"This is Aphrodite, beauty and love Greek Goddess" He pointed to one of the pendants.

"Temple of Roma and Amor" He paused for a second looking at her "Represent love"

"Farore, Goddess of courage"

"Seshat, Egyptian goddess of writing and measurement" Her head napped from the bracelet "Just like you'll be" He smiled softly.

She bit her lips "I- this is incredible" Never….never did someone that to her, giving a present is normal, but giving meaningful present is the treasure.

"Last one is you"

"What?" She took a closer look , it was really her but with longer hair and a small smile. "How did you even manage to make that" She let a small laugh out "Unbelievable"

"I wanted you to remember me"

She glared seating herself up "You're LEAVING?!"

"No No" He held both of her wrist "I'm staying"

She calmed a little bit "So why you were saying that?"

"I was leaving" He paused "But not after now"

:

 **Hello my amazing readers xx I want to wish you a bliss year, I know it's too late for a happy new year wish xx**

 **I also want to mention that I post this story on wattpad too and other stories too, for anyone who was confused. Thank you very much for checking I'm the same author or not xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes hi. I was wondering if I could make an appointment with Mr Rhys this afternoon."

"Okay I'll wait" Spencer sighed biting her lips.

" _Mr Rhys isn't available this week but Miss Melissa Hastings can be with you tomorrow morning"_ The voice on the other line said.

"It would be great" Spencer cursed herself "11 will be perfect. Melanie Hellings. Thank you" She put down her phone groaning.

It was supposed to be a fake appointment with a fake name for a quick scan at the company and hopefully any important information, but apparently the other Hastings will be the host.

She quickly grabbed her phone again "Hey! Caleb I need a favor"

"I want you to get any info about Jenna and Melissa's involvement in Carissimi's group"

"Yes and see if there's any other person involved"

"Great. See you" She hanged out "Okay I need a backup plan"

:

"I don't know, sometimes I feel that he's overprotective" Alison explained to Aria.

They were sitting at Ali's room the morning after Christmas, Aria trying to be a friend to Ali and Ali wanted someone she could open up about everything.

Aria sighed "Honestly I've never seen anyone do these crazy stuff, he really loves you."

"I don't know Aria" Alison crossed her arms "Sometimes I feel that he's hiding stuff from me."

"Stuff like he wont return until the case is closed" She raised her eyebrow.

"The case is technically closed but he want to close it in his own way" She was silent for some seconds "You know that Noel actually came face to face with Sarah Harvey"

"What?" Aria snapped "Why you didn't tell us this before?"

"Well you didn't gave me a chance" Stating to their last encounter.

Aria's thought drifted away to the Doll House memories but Ali's phone made her come to reality.

"Noel" She whispered excited to Aria.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Jason's head popped up "Hey" His eyes moved from Aria to Alison.

She stumbled in her place not knowing whether to jump at him or to stay in her place. _Oh god smile!_

Her goofy grin made its way to her face.

Alison turned to face her brother putting the phone in her pocket "I have to go" He looked at he waiting for an explanation "Uhh a job interview" She smiled.

Aria decided to shut up understanding that Alison didn't tell Jason yet about Noel, knowing that he will freak out as to the insane things he did in the past.

She looked at Aria "Let's go?"

Before she can answer Jason replied "Actually I need some help with-" He stumbled with words.

"Yeah…" Aria jumped from her place "The stuff you told me about"

"Yeah these stuff" The tried to hide the sarcasm in their voice.

"Okay. I got to go anyway." It's strange that Ali buys that but seems that a lot on her mind right now. Aria thought.

"Bye" She waved to Ali, all getting out of her room.

"Ali" Jason called out making Ali looked at him frozen in her place on the stairs "Take care"

She nodded beaming.

 _It seems that not only Noel is the overprotective one._ Her mind mumbled again.

"So.." He turned to her as soon as the door was shut.

"So" She blushed entwining her fingers together trying to look anywhere but at him.

He didn't hesitate for a second, he grabbed her kissing her bringing her closer to him that the space between them faded with less than a second.

"Ja-son" She tried to say between the kisses.

"What" He said quickly not breaking the kiss.

"Nothing nothing'' She giggled wrapping her legs around him.

:

They didn't discuss their relationship, like will they be public or dating in secret. It annoyed him especially after Hanna called Aria to ask her something and she replied that she's at home and he can see that she has no intention to tell anyone.

"Aria"

"Yes" She replied quickly placing the papers back on the table.

"What do you think?"

She looked back at them and then at him "This is great. I didn't know you have plans at opening your own charity for food and supplies. I'm very happy for you"

He beamed then returned quickly to his own self, he have plans, things he want to achieve before even crossing paths with Aria "Yeah I'm finishing some papers tomorrow and I'd love it if you are a part of this" God he thought about this discussion all day, how she will react; will she freak out or refuse politely.

She was truly surprised they have been together for about what? Two days? She knows that they didn't mention anything about how this will work. It's complicated. "Umm I'm applying for college, Jason. I know that there's no reply till now but I want to finish first"

He shook his head disappointedly "I understand"

A long awkward pause from both of them. A feeling inside of him started questioning if this was a good step, to be with the girl of his dreams. He started to think he was better off without her, without thinking millions of times before saying anything that would make her uncomfortable. He's not okay worrying to much being himself.

"Aria"

"Yes" She bit her lips getting up to take the dishes to the sink, nervous to look at his face.

"Please sit" He held her hand pulling her down closer to him "Why you didn't tell your friends about us" He said after a shaky breath.

"Because umm-" She stumbled with words "I think I-"

"You think it's better off kept secret like everything" He cut her off.

 _You DID NOT get there!_

"Yes Jason" She groaned getting up "Because everything is bad and complicated enough and I don't think I can bear another burden"

"Burden?" He tried to keep his voice as normal as he can, but they both know the hurt has been done.

The air from her lungs frozen for a second and heat risen to her face "No…I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine I get it" He got up slowly and turned away, stopped and turned back facing her "I guess then we made a mistake"

When she looked at him she saw nothing, not hurt, not fear, nothing.

You all know the scene where the girl gathers her stuff, walk all the way to the door with silence filling the air, closing the door behind her wishing he would stop her. He closes his eyes in pain the moment the door shut. It's a 3 second scene but for them time slowly pushes its way shamefully to arise every feelings and adrenaline rush.

:

The black coat was put down to the barely standing chair, the squeaky voice of the old wooden floor rises with the steps of the shoes leaving mud trails.

 _Nothing will be the same, darling_

 _Xx_

Sent.


	9. Chapter 9

The footsteps echoed through the crowded hall, the piercing eyes shifted her looks from one face to another, a smirk was formed on those thin lips "One ticket please"

"Which row?"

"Last one on the far right"

"Here you go sir" She smiled handing him the ticket.

:

"Thank you for agreeing to help" Spencer rushes her footsteps with Aria's.

"Yeah, no problem" She quickly glances at Spencer.

"Okay you know what to say" Spencer said when they reached the company's door "You don't want to go through it again?"

"Not for the fifty time" Aria mumbled then looked at Spencer "Don't worry"

It wasn't like the normal architectures, God, even the people working in it looked creepy; it was bizarre looking building and crowded staff that are spread all over the place, wearing navy blue uniform with their name tag pinned on their pants.

"Remind me again what does this company do?" Aria whispered to Spencer.

"Overseas marine supplies"

They reached the 13th floor as the security guy guided them, as they walked to reach the secretary desk Aria frown stopping in her place and the quickly stumbling with steps backwards grabbing Spencer with her.

"What?"

"Jenna!" Aria pointed towards-who now has a perfect vision- Jenna.

"What she's doing here?" Spencer whispered graining pocking Aria's arm.

"How can I possibly know" She replied sarcastically rolling her eyes, receiving a sigh from Spencer.

They waited until she's gone then spencer raised both her thumbs to Aria "It's your call."

She reached the desk where a brunette sat looking in her mid-30s "How can I help you?"

"Melanie Hellings. I've appointment with Miss Hastings" She replied tapping her fingers nervously on the tip of the desk.

:

"What should we do next" Her question was more like a statement of an already planned mission.

He shifted his weight on his other leg so she could rest her head on his thighs "What do you have in mind" He smirked playing with her hair.

She outstretched her arms grinning "It would be really 'fun' but will hurt a little"

"Hurt them or a-"

"All of us" She cut him.

:

"Fine I believe you in _that_ part" Melissa looking stunning as usual spoke "But I believe there's something more"

Aria nodded feeling grateful for Melissa buying what she has just said "It's about Spencer."

The look on the big sister's face changed "What about her?" She asked concerned.

"I'm worried about her" Aria started "She wants to go to Norway for college, she told me she wants to get away from everything and from everyone" She shifted in her seat raising her voice a little "She even applied to University of Oslo, please talk to her." She knew she would check whether the information she gave her true or not; another point check.

"Hunie, she has every right to do so" Melissa moved to sit in front of Aria "She had been through a lot, all of you." She rested her head back "She need to get out of this place"

"How about her life here?"

"She can make a better one there."

"What about her friends?"

"She can come visit."

"What about you guys, her family?"

"Trust me she'll be better off without us."

"Just please talk to her, she will only hear from you" Aria put a sad smile on her face and stood up as she heard her phone vibrates in her pocket "You know…she wanted you to come back badly."

Melissa hugged her beaming "I'll talk to her but I won't promise anything"

Aria thanked her closing the door behind her back, as she walked through the hall she remembered her family and how they used to be, and how now every member single one is trying to hold on to the ashes that used to be the best thing they ever had.

She got into the elevator then a flashbacks of her last encounter with Jason popped on her mind, how she feel lost and doesn't know what she wants.

A young man entered on the 3rd floor, does she want to go with Jason, does she wants him to stay with her, does she want to skip college and start looking for a job or does she want to go to the college of her dreams and beg them to accept her.

"There you are" Spencer grabbed Aria's hand walking fast towards a cab giving her a questionable look.

"Everything is done perfectly" She assured her "What did you find?"

Spencer eyes brighten "You'll be surprised" She squealed quietly.

:

"I know" Hanna laughed over the phone "you know how it's important to me, for our future" She pouted her lips even though he couldn't see her. "Caleb. I love you" She grinned hearing him say it back.

She continued to flip through the clothes searching for something to fit for the interview, a rose gold dress caught her attention "Wow 400?!" She said shocked looking at the price "Another store it is."

The moment she turned around, she bumped in to someone "Sorry" She said before looking up"

"Hi" Rhys was standing infront of her "I saw you while walking down the street so I decided to say hi"

"Hi" She said walking away but he blocked her way anyway.

"You want to grab something to drink?" Even though he was good looking but she didn't want anything to do with him "Maybe I could help more about the scholarship?"

"Sorry I have important things to do" She gave him a fake smile and started walking to the door.

"Maybe other time then"


End file.
